When a caller tries to make a call to a callee, the callee can check the call when the callee's electronic device is turned on or when the electronic device is in a power-save mode.
However, after sending a message to the callee, the caller can merely confirm whether the callee receives the message but cannot obtain the status of the callee. For example, even when receipt of the message is confirmed or is not confirmed, the callee may not compose a message according to a situation or a task. In this case, the caller is unable to determine why the callee does not respond to the message, thereby raising concerns regarding trust between the caller and callee.
Thus, what is needed is a method for, when the electronic device receiving the message determines that a contact number associated with the electronic device sending the message corresponds to a preset contact number, automatically determining the user's status and automatically sending a response message to the caller electronic device.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.